Wani Teikiatsu
' ' Wani Teikiatsu, The Plague of the Hidden Mist, is a member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; wielder of demonic blade Akuhana. He is also one of the two Kirigakure ninja to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. 'Background' In the past, Kirigakure had the practice of pitting Ninja Academy graduates against each other in a battle to the death for a final exam. After Wani, not yet a student himself, killed all one hundred of that year's students, however, he said it was accident, there, the practice was discontinued. Wani would thereafter be known as the "Shadow of the Hidden Mist". He was shunned throughout his life by everyone, including his family. Years later, he had founded the mysterious, dark blade known as Akuhana, which led to him joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. There, he had met Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Raiga Kurosuki. As the years passed, the ladder three had left Kiri upon their own behalf and Wani had began supervising his own squad, in which Chojuro was in. 'Appearance' Wani sports a long white coat over a one-piece ninja gi, underneath a black vest, as well as grey pants. However, is apparel changes drastically when the Shinobi World War is announced; he is seen wearing white pants along with a dark blue flak jacket with nothing underneath. Wani has fair skin with calm black eyes. His silver-tinted grey hair is messy and mid-length. He has stated that his weight is somewhere around 104 kgs (230 lbs) and where as only about 1% of it is fat, as is somewhat proven due to his immense amount of muscle mass. Most of the time, Wani is shown to have an emotionless expression on his face. 'Personality' The majority of the time, Wani is shown to be emotionless, however, when battle time comes around, he changes into a maniacal psycopath driven by bloodlust, because of this, it is blatantly assumed that he has a strong lust for fighting. Like anyone else trained under the vision of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Wani has no hesitation to completely mutilate anyone with his Akuhana. Although, Wani is not only a blood-driven monster. He is shown to be quite caring and kind to Chojuro when speaking to him, but usually brings an aggressive tone while speaking to others. 'Abilities' Wani is inhumanely powerful, as shown always wielding his gigantic Akuhana with only hand, nevermind swinging it around with supreme force in battle. He is also shown to be a ruthless and extremely vicious battler, showing absolutely no mercy for no one he fights. Kenjutsu Wani has always been a sword-wielder, even as a kid, however, his previous swords had not even a hundreth of the strength and/or chakra that he possesses with Akuhana. He had found this mysteriously dark sword while taking on a mission in the Land of Void within ruins. As he grasped it tightly to rip it from the earth it stood in, an enourmous dark aura burst from the sword devestating everything within a 200 yard radius of the sword, bonding them together forever. Akuhana is a gigantic rust-colored sword, with large spike-like protrusions near the handle. The sword also has an evil-looking eye directly above the handle on both sides of the sword. These eyes are extremely dear to Wani, as they have become his closest friend. They have the ability to telepathically speak to him, in case there is danger that he cannot see himself, the sword will warn him. This sword also grants Wani the use of Dark Release techniques, and an insane amount of chakra, in which Chojuro had described him as a "Tailed Beast without the Tail". Stats